Mobius (The Evil Within)
Mobius is a malevolent organization that debuted in The Evil Within ''but only becomes a well-known threat in its DLC's ''The Assignment ''and ''The Consequence ''and will reappear in ''The Evil Within 2 in a main antagonistic role. Unknowingly, Mobius set off the events of the original game and its sequel due to their role in working with Ruvik and Marcelo Jimenez to activate the STEM system for unknown but sinister reasons. Description According to a recording, Mobius' research dates back to a century ago. There exact motives and benefactors are unknown but they have vast resources, agents and headquarters at their disposal. The Administrator claim that Mobius wish to "usher in a next step of humanity" but further implies their desire to in fact control society through fear via the STEM system, a machine that connects individuals subconscious and allows the host control over them. Despite a thinly-veiled positive side towards its agents (such as adopting Juli Kidman from the streets and turning her into an agent with her own apartment and bank account in return for her assignment), Mobius is a ruthless organisation shrouded in espionage, conspiracy and illegal activities. They control their agents through fear of failure, indoctrination and brainwashing but are willing to punish severely and even "replace" anyone of unimportance. Many agents such as Marcelo Jimenez and Kidman are all afraid of Mobius, implying their lack of morality in dealing with people such as making them "disappear". They are not above betraying people who work with them or kidnapping children such as using Ruvik's own machine against him after murdering him and running tests on STEM using his own brain. It's revealed they kidnapped Lily Castellanos, used her as the host of their machine, Union and faked her death when she was seven. However, Mobius appears to have some ethics as they were unwilling to work with Ruvik after learning of his sadistic nature. History About Mobius works in a clandestine manner. The recruited agents are put through months of indoctrination and subterfuge before their superiors reveal anything. This is signified by a scar on the left palm which is in fact a brainwashing agent. The secretive nature of Mobius makes it difficult to know who their benefactors, leaders or motivations are exactly but their actions and attitude are certainly sinister in nature. Eventually they became owners of Beacon Mental Hospital and made Doctor Marcelo Jimenez chief of staff as a disguise and to give him more test subjects. ''The Evil Within'' For a while, Mobius had been working with Doctor Marcelo Jimenez and his pupil, Ruben Victoriano to activate the STEM system for imagined control over the individal. However, Jimenez and Mobius reached an impasse when Ruben correlated STEM to run only on his specific brainwave pattern. This, along with his sadistic nature led Mobius to betraying, murdering and reducing Ruvik to a brain whom they continued to experiment with the STEM system. When they were completed, Jimenez removed Ruvik from the core. This led to their relationship with Jimenez becoming more strained yet he continued to work with Mobius to complete the STEM. In a surprise to both of them, Ruvik's consciousness existed without his brain and he was killing whoever entered the machine. However, one patient survived their encounter with Ruvik, Leslie Withers and this made him compatible to run STEM at the core. Unbeknownst to Mobius, Jimenez had his own working STEM prototype at Beacon but he kept this and Ruvik's research notes from Mobius in favour of gaining more power. Eventually, Mobius did discover Jimenez's activity and, in fear, he entered STEM with Leslie to prove his worth. This led them to assign an agent to enter the system and retrieve Leslie, in reality, the agent they sent in was supposed to be completely expendable as Mobius was only interested in testing if one of their agents could survive STEM. The Assignment The initial first chapter of the DLC takes place entirely within a Mobius headquarters though the location where is never specified. Almost every agent there, including The Administrator' face is obscured which further emphasises that Kidman (as the DLC is depicted through her perspective) is being brainwashed to protect every agents identity. Mobius has assigned Juli Kidman to retrieve Leslie Withers from Beacon Mental Hospital's STEM so Mobius can have their STEM terminal working. However, Kidman begins to sense sinister when she is confronted by Ruvik whom informs that even inside STEM, Mobius' "all-prying eyes" have been monitoring her to make sure she does her job correctly. When The Administrator appears near the end of chapter 2, he shows an incredible amount of control over the environment, raising further questions about Mobius. The Consequence Most of Mobius' appearances in this DLC via flashback. Their dealings with Ruvik and Jimenez to activate the STEM terminal, their betrayal of Ruvik and their disregard for their agents (especially Kidman) are all expositioned through flashbacks. However, there is more explanation to Mobius' motives if only in theory. The Administrator's appearance inside STEM is not because he's connected to a terminal but actually that he is a virus that came into STEM with Kidman via an infusion. This might explain his power over the enviroment inside the nightmarish world and his ability to overwrite himself on other users but can be seen only by Kidman imply Mobius themselves have control over what the agents see. Another theory is that Mobius have long abandoned their STEM project as the Administrator describes the machine as an "abortion" and have gone to other means of brainwashing their agents into utmost loyalty; Kidman's entire experience and assignment inside STEM might actually be a program to ascertain her loyalty to Mobius. Alternatively; The Administrator could simply be an embodiment of Kidman's worst fears regarding Mobius or a monster created by Ruvik to break Kidman's loyalty to the organisation (which seems to have been successful). ''The Evil Within 2'' It is revealed that Mobius faked Lily Castellanos' death and is using her mind for the core of their alternate reality, Union. However, Kidman appears to be alienated from the organisation and she informs Sebastian that he can go into Union to save her. Mobius placed agents inside the reality but none have successfully reported back so Sebastian will have the option of saving them for information about Union. Gallery Images IMG_6592.jpg|The Administrator, a high ranking member IMG_6594.jpg|Myra Hanson, higher-ranking agent and recruiter (saboteur in secret) IMG_6593.jpg|Marcelo Jimenez, head of Beacon Mental Hospital and STEM project; deceased IMG_6595.jpg|Ruvik (situational ally; formerly). IMG_6591.jpg|Juli Kidman, agent (co-ally with Myra). Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Organizations Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Immortality Seeker